houkai3rdfandomcom-20200213-history
Valkyrja Ranger
Ranger Characteristics *Long ranged attack *Have good support skills Core features Stun Shieldbreak Suction Bleed Quick running General specs Strong points and weak points Ranger Strong points *On perfect evasion create a black hole that suck nearby enemies *Very high shield-break damage *Very long ranged attack *Running very fast after perform evade Weak points *QTE is hard to trigger *Low constant damage *Underpowered in current meta Void Drifter Strong points *Improved overall combat power *Longer evasion distance *Have more i-Frames Weak points *As this new power use both melee and ranged so any gears that have specific melee/ranged condition will cause reduced DPS. Valkyrja Ranger Skill Set Skill patterns Special Passive Skills: *'Meteor Storm: '''Destroy elite shield with any type of direct attacks deal 100% physical damage and stun for 4s *'Hasty Nova:' Perform normal evade increase moving speed by 70% for 4s, cd 6s '''Basic - Helix Target: ' * Shot same target +2% attack speed each shot, up to 35% * 80% chance to bleed target when crit, duration 4s Branch - Meteorite Impact: + Hold * 50% chance to stun an ememy for 3s when branch attack does crit * 25px - Increase interrupt resistance, DEF +60% during branch attack Evasion - Spacetime Singularity: * Trigger Evasion skill create Black Hole that suck the attacked enemy and enemies nearby 'Ultimate - Unscientific cannon: ' * 25px - Quickly tap to deal 371 fire damage each tap '''QTE - Meteor Rain: '''Tag-in when an enemy is frozen * Last hit deal 400% physical damage to all nearby enemies and add impair debuff for 6s, def -60% Outfit story Ranger * The Valkyrie uniform of the Destiny East Branch, Ranger is a Kiana special style. In order to encourage students to express their individuality, Theresa allowed the Valkyrie of the Saint Freya Academy to apply for the appearance of their uniforms and armor. Therefore, the styles of Kiana, Mei and Bronya are different. * Valkyrie uniforms are usually used in everyday life and have poor defensive performance. Therefore, when Kiana is wearing uniforms, the combat mode will change from the combination of melee and ranged to pure ranged style. Although the large amount of ammunition hanging around the waist doesn't look good, it can make Kiana more flexible and lasting combat longer, which can be said to be a dress with her style. * Kiana once wanted to imitate the look of her father, Siegfried, and tailored the shape of the custom-made windbreaker. However, because the windbreaker was too thick, it eventually changed into a cloak for easy action. Although she always been abandoning her own stinky father, but whether it is a cloak or a bullet hanging around her waist, Siegfried's daughter has left his shadow everywhere. Ocean Ranger *Kiana invincible on land! And of course on sea too! Sunny Beach *The bright color of this swimsuit is like ocean mist sparkling in the sunlight. It's an indicator of the wearer's cheerful personality. What's on the waist? It's a real sunflower! Diva of Houkai World *The Super Galaxy-level Performing Arts Group has tailor-made dresses for its popular idols. Youth and beauty are accompanied by sparkling sweat. Piu~ Is the temperature at her fingertips conveyed to your heart? Trivia *The most powerful character during novice period *Still available in some team compositions due to her evasion *Used to carry Cold Defender and stun enemies to trigger Chariot QTE Category:Battlesuit Category:Anti-Entropy Enhanced Armor